


День, которого будто никогда не было

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Series: Увядание [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Ничто не будет прежним, как бы нам не хотелось.
Series: Увядание [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132829
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	День, которого будто никогда не было

Фергюс не ждал, что сестра действительно приедет в родовой замок. За прошедшие годы письма стали доходить до неё всё труднее и труднее: Элисса не задерживалась нигде подолгу, а иногда месяцами никто не знал, где она пропадает, на каких глубинных тропах, в каких густых лесах и непроходимых болотах. Несколько раз она обмолвилась, что занимается изучением скверны, но этим и ограничилась. Но Фергюс продолжал по привычке приглашать её в родовое гнездо, хотя у него уже давно была своя жизнь, новая семья, двое непоседливых детей и куча обязанностей перед жителями его земель.

Но вот она: доспехи в крови порождений тьмы, что въелась в металл, синие глазища хмуро смотрят из-под шлема, на плаще такой слой грязи, что теперь в главной зале можно клумбу сделать из того, что Элисса натрясла на пол. Но это всё ещё его маленькая сестра, их непоседливый Волчонок. Сердце сжалось от тоски и боли – их прошлое не то, что можно забыть и двигаться дальше. Их прошлое глодало их кости, облизывало болью воспоминаний, таилось в каждом камне крепости, где Фергюс изо всех сил строил будущее, заполняя каждый камень новыми, счастливыми воспоминаниями. Такими, как это.

– Волчонок, – только и мог он сказать. Ноги сами несли его вперёд.

Неважно, что одежду после объятий можно будет только сжечь, неважно, что от сестры такой запах, словно в последний раз она принимала ванну в хлеву в одной лохани со свиньями. Всё неважно. Важна лишь она – живая, перед ним.

– Привет, братец, – голос у неё был чужим – хрипловатым и низким, вся юношеская звонкость улетучилась из него навсегда. – Запачкаешься же.

– Ничего.

– От меня воняет.

– Переживу. В конце концов от меня в походах воняло не меньше.

– Я не одна.

Фергюс, наконец-то, обратил внимание на сопровождавшего сестру воина. Видок у него был ей под стать – грязный и вонючий.

– Фергюс Кусланд. – он протянул руку.

– Алистер.

Рукопожатие вышло крепким и уверенным.

– Просто Алистер?

– Просто Алистер.

– Что ж, я распоряжусь, чтобы вам подготовили комнаты.

– Комнату, – поправила Элисса брата.

– Комнату, конечно.

– И ванну бы. Я воняю даже хуже, чем в тот раз, когда проломила крышу в свинарник.

– Мама тогда была в бешенстве.

Было сложно понять, что за эмоции промелькнули на лице Элиссы при упоминании о матери.

Замок наполнился суетой. Ещё бы! Сама Героиня Ферелдена вернулась домой. Слуги сновали туда-сюда, повсюду слышался возбуждённый шепоток. Близнецы не давали Фергюсу прохода – так хотели взглянуть на знаменитую героическую тётушку, и только обещание подрать им уши, если они будут беспокоить Элиссу с дороги, возымело эффект. Сара – жена Фергюса – возбужденно раздавала распоряжения на кухне и самолично пробовала готовящиеся блюда.

– Ты произвела фурор, – Алистер плотно закрыл за собой дверь и оставил ключ в замочной скважине. Так, на всякий случай.

– Возможно, стоило назвать твою фамилию? Тогда бы можно было разделить триумф на двоих, – Элисса сидела перед зеркалом и расчесывала волосы.

– Моя фамилия ничего не значит, и я этим абсолютно доволен.

– Зануда.

Элисса уже позабыла – каково ходить в платьях. Ткань натягивается и трещит на слишком широких от постоянных тренировок плечах, в бёдрах же наоборот – болтается мешком. Да и удобства в длинных юбках никакого. Элисса усмехается и лезет на половину шкафа, куда заботливо разложили вещи для Алистера.

– Если ты наденешь это, то нас будут путать. Представь, как я буду страдать от всеобщего внимания! А уж как неловко будет прислуге и всем остальным, – смеется Алистер, наблюдая за любимой женщиной.

– Ты просто боишься, что мне эти вещи будут идти больше, чем тебе. Но я всегда могу оставить для тебя платья.

Когда Элисса показывается за общим столом во время ужина, Фергюс может, наконец, рассмотреть сестру. Сердце сжимается от любви, гордости и сожалений. Он не смог, не защитил, не предотвратил. Его маленькая сестра, его непоседливый Волчонок, превратилась во взрослую, слишком много повидавшую на своем веку женщину. В волосах щедро рассыпана седина – перец с солью. Совсем как у их матери. Но той было уже глубоко за пятьдесят, когда природа взяла своё. Элиссе же нет и сорока.

Синие глаза обрамлены морщинками, а в уголках губ затаилась вечная печаль, на лбу залегла хмурая складка. И Фергюс ничем, совершенно ничем не может помочь. Он не может, как когда-то в детстве, запереть её в комнате и оставить без ужина за то, что опять лазала по отвесной замковой стене, чтобы утереть нос всем мальчишкам в округе; не может строго прикрикнуть, чтобы не лезла под боевой меч, пока не освоит деревянную болванку. А ещё не может играть с ней в прятки в пыльных закоулках замка, не может читать с ней спрятанные на самых верхних полках взрослые книжки.

Они больше не дети. В его чёрных волосах не меньше соли, чем в её. За их спинами неизбывное прошлое, а впереди – неизвестное будущее. И, возможно, будущее его маленького Волчонка такое же неизбывное, как и прошлое.

К концу вечера близнецы словно приклеенные, сидят на коленях у Элиссы и с разинутыми ртами слушают байки о том, как Алистера воспитала стая огромных слюнявых летающих собак. Когда Сара всё же забирает детей спать, Фергюс уверен, что в глазах Элиссы на мгновение блеснули слёзы.

– Прости, братец, но завтра нам нужно продолжить путь, – говорит она.

И Фергюс отдаёт распоряжения для конюха и кухарки. А с рассветом провожает Серых Стражей до ворот. Он не знает, доведётся ли им встретиться ещё хоть раз. Да и весь предыдущий день уже кажется таким далёким, будто его никогда и не было.

– Береги себя, Волчонок.

– И ты себя.


End file.
